


The Story of Akaashi Keiji

by asahiapollo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahiapollo/pseuds/asahiapollo
Summary: And the death of Bokuto Koutarou
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 21





	The Story of Akaashi Keiji

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i did ignore all of my other fics for this, but new updates soon xx

Being different was something Keiji had always experienced. It showed in the way he carried himself, the way he bottles up his emotions, and the way he never let others know what he was thinking. 

In the beginning, Keiji was different because he was born different. He never wanted or asked to be the way that he was, but he never tried to change it either. He knew who he was and he knew that he could never be something else.

Acceptance was something Keiji got only from himself. 

When his mother passed at age 8, his father became extremely hostile and abusive. So Keiji took care of himself, and lived to make his father happy. Or atleast to get him to stop hitting him so much. 

At age fifteen, Akaashi Keiji met Bokuto Koutarou. 

Keiji had never met anyone like him before. No one with such ridiculous hair, or loud laugh, or terrible mood swings. He’d never met someone who cared about him so much. 

So, Akaashi Keiji fell in love with Bokuto Koutarou. 

And not long after that, that love was requited. 

At age fifteen, Keijii had his first kiss in a park at 3 a.m. from Koutarou. At age fifteen and sixteen they were dating and so deeply in love. 

When Keiji turned sixteen, his father found out.

Akaashi Keiji’s father found out about his son’s relationship with Bokuto Koutarou. So for his son’s birthday he sent Koutarou as a present to Keiji.

A present with thirty-eight stab wounds. 

One for each year that his mom would have been if she was here today. 

If she was here to see him become a disgrace, his father told him. A disgrace and a diseased boy. 

Thirty eight stab wounds. 

Bokuto Koutarou was reported missing within the next few days. His parents were worried sick. 

Keiji knew exactly where he was.

On the third day, when he hadn’t been found, the police showed up at the Akaashi household with a search warrant while his dad wasn’t home. 

Eventually, they found Koutarou. 

At age seventeen, Bokuto Koutarou was stabbed thirty-eight times and shoved into a storage closet underneath the stairs of the Akaashi household.

At age sixteen, Akaashi Keiji was arrested for the alleged murder of Bokuto Koutarou at the crime scene.

Even before the evidence came back, Keiji knew what was to happen.

At age sixteen, Akaashi Keiji pleaded guilty to the murder of Bokuto Koutarou, age seventeen. 

The trial ended, the evidence forgotten. 

At age sixteen, Keiji Akaashi attempted suicide. It was successful. 

When Akaashi Keiji would have been eighteen and Koutarou nineteen, a seemingly closed case was opened again.

When Akaashi Keiji’s father was 42, he was charged with the murder of Bokuto Koutarou, age seventeen.


End file.
